Being Oblivious
by Soldiers211902
Summary: What else are they mutual with other than misunderstanding each other? Uchipai pairing


I know that this is a rare pairing in the seiyuus but I believe shippers of them like me are starting to grow. XD

Anyway, this was written months ago, Maybe some weeks before Shooting Star Secret. Please read and review and hope you enjoy it!

Uchi's POV

"I've had enough." I said out loud as I start shutting down my laptop. Why did I even think of doing this when I already know what I'll get? Have I become a masochist just like her?

Recently, Pile-chan seemed to be in a bad mood whenever the nine of us are together. But, not only during those times. I've noticed that she's more likely to be like that whenever I and Mimorin are around, especially when we are close to each other.

When I told Emitsun about this, she smirked at me and said that it might be just my imagination. I ignored the feeling I got that she's keeping something from me and agreed on her conclusion.

But after various events, I figured that it isn't just my imagination. Pile-chan must be jealous. As someone who experiences the same, I can tell. She is jealous that I am close with her Mimorin. Yeah, it might be just rumors about those two having something between them but, I can't deny how close we see them. That's why I think I might also believe that rumor.

What I did was check out the internet to know what the fan says and well, as expected, there were quite a lot of Mimopile shippers. There were different screen captures of them from our lives, tv guestings, plus pictures from magazines, pamphlets, etc. The fans are very keen observers or as they call it, they have the shipper's eyes.

From time to time, Uchimorin ships are popping out too. I am not surprised as it already came natural that the fans are shipping the seiyuu as they ship the characters. KotoUmi shippers are pretty wide just like NozoEli and NicoMaki.

Now that may be one of the reasons why Pile-chan is like that, and then with the addition of how we are actually. There's nothing special between me and Mimorin. If ever, it would more likely to be Mimorin and Soramaru, or Mimorin and Emitsun.. And of course, another most possible is Pile-chan, though I hate to admit it. How I wish she would talk to me about it so I could tell her to rest at ease.

Pile's POV

Just how dense could she be? Good thing I can't meet with them much these days due to the release of my album and scheduled lives. How I wish she would come though.

What am I saying? It's not like I miss her or anything. And it's really better this way or else I might have gone mad over thinking why she's awkward around me. Is it possible that she's jealous of Soramaru? N-no way. Just no way. How could it be possible? We're not even anything but friends. I doubt she'd ever see me more than that at all. But then, why?

I noticed her awkward behavior since the start of our rehearsals for the fifth live. She has her duet with Shika-chan, while I have mine with Soramaru. So just like last year, we didn't have extra time together. But I'm so happy that we have matching pants, so happy that I even shared it on my twitter. I don't know if she feels the same though.

Due to this, I've been very moody throughout the rehearsals and recording of my album and music video. I tried my best not to let it be obvious to everyone and yet it didn't go unnoticed to some members.

"What's wrong with you lately Pile-chan?" Emitsun asked during one of our breaks.

"Nothing. Why would you ask?" I answered playing innocent.

"Well, you've been gloomy recently."

"I am not."

"Yes you are." Kussun suddenly butt in as she walked in to the dressing room.

"See, even Kussun noticed."

I stayed silent because I still don't want to admit it.

 _How can I tell them that I'm gloomy because I can't spend much time with the person I like? How can I tell them that I'm feeling lonely because the person I like isn't paying attention to me? How can I tell them that it's driving me crazy?_ " **AAAARRRRHH!** "

I yelled out of irritation along with my thoughts which surprised both Emitsun and Kussun.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be loud." I apologized realizing my actions.

Emitsun and Kussun sat beside me now with a more concerned look.

"Pile-chan, you can tell us what's wrong." Emitsun began, "Do you have any worries or anything?"

"Are you fine?" Kussun added.

"Yes something's wrong.. Very wrong and, I am not fine."

"Can you tell us?"

"Not exactly.. Not right now. We're not at the right place." I said noticing the footsteps that are approaching the door. "Let's grab dinner together later if you two are free? Then I will tell you."

Both just nodded as the door swung open showing the person that caused all this.

"I suppose it's my turn now?"

"Yeah. Sora-chan is already there."

"Thanks. I'll be off now then." I waved to the three of them, walking out.

Later that night, I confessed everything. I didn't mean to tell them who it is exactly but Emitsun guessed it right. I was surprised a little but at the same time, not at all because she's the type to watch over everyone. She's the first one of us to notice Jolks. Only Kussun was surprised by my confession.

"Am I just dense or you're doing a great job keeping it from everyone?"

"Don't worry Kussun, you are not. Pile-chan can be very unpredictable. I wasn't a hundred percent sure about it until now that she talked about it."

"I'm glad to hear that. I don't want to be obvious as much as possible. I don't want her to find out yet."

"What do you plan to do then?"

"I don't know. I am very irritated, confused, depressed or whatever term it is that could describe perfectly what I'm feeling right now! Aaaarh! So frustrating!"

"Calm and keep your voice down Pile-chan. I'm sure you wouldn't want your sulking to be out in the news tomorrow, right?"

"I'm sorry. I just can't contain this anymore. Mimorin told me to avoid over-thinking but, I'm having a hard time to do it."

"Mimorin knows about this too?"

"She noticed me too. But I didn't told her who it is."

"Suzuko is right."

"Yeah. And you really need to calm down too like what Emitsun said."

"Thanks Kussun, Emitsun. Talking about this with you two relieved me some stress."

"It's nothing. We are always here anytime."

"And we are supporting you. Maybe you should start thinking about confessing to her?"

"W-WHAT? NO-"

I yelled again which Emitsun immediately stopped by covering my mouth with her hand.

"Pile-chan, keep quiet!"

I tapped her hand to let her know that I already calmed down.

"D-Don't say weird things like that Kussun! T-there's no way I would tell her!"

"Just think about it."

"Then, why won't you tell your Nan-chan about your feelings too?"

"I-I'm already thinking about it! Don't change the subject." She looked away with a flustered face.

"Really?" Both I and Emitsun asked taken aback by her.

"L-let's not talk about it right now!"

"Talk about what?"

"Nanjo-san/Nan-chan?!"

"Yo~"

Nanjo-san appeared suddenly from Kussun's behind. She came to pick up Kussun. It seems that Kussun had made a promise with her and postponed it at a later time because of me. I apologized to the both of them and thanked them as well.

Kussun and Nanjo carried on with their plan while Emitsun and I went back to our hotel rooms to finally rest.

Uchi's POV

After the fifth live, we didn't really get to meet much. Even though I want to come to her live so badly, I have to prepare for mine which will be held very soon. The last time we've met was our live guesting on R Live. It was fun. I just wasn't able to go all out because I'm still awkward around Pile-chan.

Right after I retweeted about the release of my second album, Emitsun called me.

"Congratulations Ucchi!" She happily greeted.

"Emitsun, it isn't the first time you heard about it."

"But I'm still excited!"

"Thank you then. Haha.. So why did you call? You would've mailed me if you just wanted to congratulate me right?"

"Ha ha ha.. You're so sharp. That's right."

"Then?"

"Well, when will you have some free time? Let's eat somewhere and celebrate!"

"Let me think about it."

"Pleeeaassse Ucchi.."

"Will it be just the two of us?"

"It depends if there's someone you wanted me to invite."

I can feel Emitsun's grin from the other line. "I think I will be free the day after tomorrow. I'll just mail you then?"

"Okay! I'll decide on the place. It will be my treat."

"Really?"

"Yes of course. I'm the one who invited after all."

"I will look forward to it then. Thanks Emitsun."

"You're welcome. See you! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

After we hung up, I checked my twitter to see if there's any special new notifications. I went straight to bed when I saw none.

Pile's POV

Yesterday, Kussun asked me to eat out to a restaurant tonight with her. She said she wanted to have a post-celebration of the release of her photobook and celebration of the release of my album. Thankfully tomorrow is an off day for me so I said okay. But now I'm running late to our promised time. Choosing a nice disguise took me a great amount of time.

As I approach the restaurant, I noticed a familiar figure entered it. My heart skipped a beat when I confirmed that it is who I think it is. _What is she doing here?_ I thought to myself. I hid myself behind a tall plant when she was about to look back. _Why am I hiding anyway?_ I continued to the reception when a waiter had escorted her. It seemed like she had a reservation too. But, who is she going to meet up with here?

I asked the receptionist for the reservation of Kusuda Aina and so a waiter also escorted me.

Uchi's POV

What I thought was just my imagination is actually real. Now, is this one real too? Pile-chan is being escorted to my table?!

"Here is the table resevered by Kusuda Aina-san and Nitta Emi-san. You may take your seat." The waiter said as he scribbled something on the reservation list he's holding.

"W-wait, there must be some kind of mista-" Pile-chan tried to say but I grabbed her hand to make her stop.

"Thank you very much. May I ask something?"

"What is it Uchida-san?"

"What did those two reserved?"

"Ah you mean Nitta-san and Kusuda-san? They reserved a table for two and told us your names as the customers. They already paid for the reservation of the table and food. Is there anything else you would like to ask?"

"Nope. Thank you very much again."

"Well then I shall leave now. The food will be ready within ten to fifteen minutes. Enjoy your stay."

Pile-chan sat across me dumbfounded.

"L-looks like we've been set up." I began nervously. It's really been ages since it was just the two of us.

"Y-yeah."

Awkward silence….

 _Emitsun… WHY!_

I couldn't take it anymore. I would not like this to go on forever.

"Pile-chan. I'M SORRY!"

Pile's POV

Our silence is deafening. I don't really know what to say. _Why did you two do this to me?_ I looked side by side. I'm too afraid to look at her straightly because I don't want to see her reaction to this yet. I'm sure she would not like to be here if she knows it would be me she's meeting tonight.

"Pile-chan, I'M SORRY!" she suddenly blurted out which surprised me. That's when I didn't stop myself from looking straight to her anymore. I looked at her curiously before realizing what I thought she meant by that.

"N-no don't be sorry. It's not like we know they will set us up right? If someone should be sorry here, it should be me because you were caught up in this just when you're really busy."

"I-it's not about that."

"Eeh?"

"You have someone you like, right?"

 _W-wait. Did she just asked me- WHAT? Then could it mean that, that sorry was.. So it was obvious to her? Is that why she was acting like that around me? Does that mean that sorry was her rejection?_

Uchi's POV

"You have someone you like, right?" I finally asked with my nervousness. Seriously.. I've really become a masochist just like her to ask this question. For the first minutes, she gave me a confused look as if processing what I just said and then suddenly her face turned slightly red.

She just nodded not looking at me again just like when we've just arrived.

"I see." Confirming it hurt a lot more than when I am just assuming it. I thought I have accepted it already, but I guess I haven't at all.

"Pile-chan, don't worry anymore. I am supporting you."

"W-what?"

"I said I am supporting you. I don't want you to see me as one of the hindrance to the person you like."

Pile's POV

Just when I thought everything is messed up already, it got worse than it is. She is supporting me to the person I like? Then does that mean she doesn't know it is her I like? She isn't that dense at all but still she is. She knows I have someone I like but she doesn't know it is her. Could this mean that she's getting the wrong idea about the person I like?

I continued to stare at her shocked. When I finally got over it and planned to ask her, the food arrived. _What a timing._

"Sorry for the wait. Your dinner is ready now." The waiter said signaling to the other waiters to serve it on our table. "Enjoy your food. Just call us anytime when you need something." He said after they have settled everything on our table.

"Thanks." We both said to them.

When they finally left, I stared at her again. But I already lost my confidence to ask her more about it.

"Let's eat now. I'm so hungry already Pile-chan."

"Y-yeah we should."

For some reason, even though Uchi is smiling to me, I feel like something is off. It is very different from earlier. I could sense that we were both nervous before but now, it looks like she's in pain or something.

We started eating and we are both quiet again. I can't help but think about our conversation just now. But if I see it this way, it clears up everything. She knows I like someone which is not her. She is awkward around me because she thinks that she is getting in my way with that person. She apologized to me just now because of that and she wants to support me to that person. She isn't rejecting me at all but still, she might. Somehow realizing these things hurt.

" _Maybe you should start thinking about confessing to her?_ " I heard Kussun's voice in my mind.

Uchi's POV

Our atmosphere is killing me. I can't tell if she's happy to hear that I am supporting her with her Mimorin. I couldn't read her reaction earlier. But it really hurts. I must hold on. I would not like to cry in front of her and accidentally spill everything out.

"You see, this person I like is denser than I thought." She said wiping some dirt on her face as she finished eating. "I really thought she already knows my feelings for her."

 _Confirmed. It really must be Mimorin._

"Don't worry Pile-chan. You just have to tell her straightly. If you need my help I would be willing to give a hand."

"Do you think they'll accept it?"

"Why not? Pile-sama is so cute. Who would not like you?"

"T-then.. Just as you said.."

"Hmm?"

She took a sip on her drink before looking straight to me again with the most serious look I've seen of her.

"Ucchi, the person I like is you."

Pile's POV

I didn't think that I'd actually say it. I just hated that she got the wrong idea. I don't want the person I like to think that there's someone else I like.

Uchi's mouth was hung open after confessing. I feel like running right now. My heart is beating widely. I hope she can't hear it. I can feel that my face is very red at this moment. But her face could also compare.

"B-but.. I-isn't the person y-you like is Mimorin?"

"Mimorin? Why?"

"B-because.."

"Don't tell me you believe the rumors?"

"But, it seemed to me that you were jealous of me because I am always together with Mimorin."

"I am jealous of Mimorin because she can always be together with you."

"T-then the reason for your gloomy mood recently is that?"

"Aww.. You noticed it too.. Yeah."

"I'm always looking at you after all." She shyly admitted.

"Wha-" _What does she mean by that?_

Uchi's POV

We are looking away from each other, too embarrassed with our own actions. I misunderstood the whole thing but still I couldn't believe everything. How could I? I didn't even think that it is possible? Should I confirm it? How?

"I-is everything clear now?" she finally asked still not looking at me.

"No."

"Eeeh?"

"Please say it again, the truth I mean."

"I like you Ucchi."

I don't know if I should be glad that Pile-chan is not as tsundere as her character Maki-chan. My face just grew a shade of red darker than earlier.

"H-hey, at least say something."

I grinned to her. All of a sudden, I got all the courage I got when I hugged her suddenly during the second day of our live. I leaned close to her and..

Pile's POV

I've already prepared myself of rejection but I guess I prepared for the wrong thing. She leaned closer, inches away from my face and then she whispered, "I like you too." And in a flash, I felt her lips on my cheeks. I was stunned by how sweet it felt. I didn't notice that she already straightened back to her seat.

"Even though those two set us up, I guess we should still thank them for this."

"Y-you're right."

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Anywhere. I just don't feel like going home yet. I want to be with the one I like just a little longer." She said with a wink.

"Before everything else, I should pay you back."

"Huh?"

I grinned just like how she did earlier and like earlier again, I leaned close to her all of a sudden and gave the same kiss she gave me. "Let's go." I said grabbing her hand to walk out of our seats.


End file.
